The Strong Warrior
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: When Guang Hong was in the mist of breaking down, China was there to assure him that the warrior will always be


The moon was up high in the sky over Shanghai. Guang Hong sighed as he leaned back on the bamboo tree. Tears threatened to spill, he grasped the dirt beneath him. He had failed China. He had failed people's expectation. He had made China a laughing stock to the world. He chuckled while tears streamed down.

"对不起, 大家..." Disturbed in the mist of his break down, Guang Hong turned back to see China, looking thoughtfully towards him. The nation walked closer to his sport representative and sat down besides him

"Mr. China?" Guang Hong whispered, China turned to face him. His eyes were filled with fresh tears, his sleveeless cheongpao was crumpled up and wet, and his bandages were loose. China gave Guang Hong an assuring smile

"It's not your fault, you know? People fail and... You know what I mean, aru" China patted the boy's back, Guang Hong sobbed quietly on his nation's chest

"What do you mean it's not my fault?! I lost on my own home turf and I made your name a disgrace!" Guang Hong sobbed louder, China couldn't stand seeing this sight, it was like when he was comforting little Hong Kong because the administrative nation was facing an economic crisis. Listening to his big brother instinct, China whispered soft assurances in Mandarin

"But you won Skate America by the third place, right? Well, that's something you know. Even if you lost on your own home turf, you still won on someone else's turf, which showed people you got what it takes!"

"But Leo won first place on his home turf! I could never be as good as him..." China hated hearing that name! Leo made Guang Hong thought he was weak, Leo made Guang Hong soft, Leo made the dragon Guang Hong used to be into a vulnurable little mouse in the lion's claws, Leo made Guang Hong a softie, Leo made his student looking like a complete idiot with the body and spirit of a broken toothpick

"Tch. Stop saying that name will you?! Xiao Hong, listen, everyone is going to think you're weak if you keep hiding in that buffon's shadow!" China growled, Guang Hong has to admit it, he was a black belted martial artist when he was a kid, he never broke to tears so easily. You've gotten soft and Guang Hong would never thought of it to be Leo's fault

"But Leo is my best friend!" Or so he thought

"Xiao Hong, he's not your 'peng you'! He's making you like a mouse! Dependent on that pea brained lion America called a hero!"

"Leo's an artist! He's not stupid!"

"Yes, and you're becoming an American! Where is that dragon I trained so hard?! You're becoming a softie!" He was right. Guang Hong never lost on his home turf, whether its martial arts, ice skating, or simply an art competition, he never lost. But ever since he met Leo, he held back, pretending and actually being the soft little bunny everyone thought he was

"You're right... No wonder I lost..." China's expression softened as Guang Hong's expression darkened with glossy eyes. He won't cry. He couldn't. He knew this meant leaving and forgetting Leo. China pulled Guang Hong to a big hug while whispering the song he always use to calm Guang Hong down during competition

"年初以来的天空和大地，无数的士兵

纺的历史，他们的生活重叠，阿鲁。

在长江的银行，有一个单独的笼子里的鸽子。

在前面的长城，太阳再次"升起"，阿鲁！"

It reminded him when the earth was the land of war. Thousands of his men were killed, he stood alone on the cold bloody grounds

自私，我觉得过去 - 如何怀旧，阿鲁...

你怎么样？我的身体好象浑身都痛，阿鲁。

我什至做出新的甜食，阿鲁。

And though the land was dark during those times, he believed one day, the sun will rise again

当我醒来的时候，我不能被击败，阿鲁！

像狮子一样勇敢

我的无私的状态被染成红色，阿鲁。

靠我在任何时候

爱呀呀...

He thought back when the war was still raging. It hurted him. Stabs after stabs. Cries after cries

孩子，我发现，天竹内

我提出了他的坚固和强大，阿鲁！

But no matter what, he will never fall

你还记得我们一起凝视着月亮，阿鲁？

晚上好！兔子在捣药，阿鲁。

天空延伸到地球的两端，阿鲁。

风贯穿这片广袤的土地上

宝德，像一条巨龙

星上的红色被暂停飞行高

对我们的眼前一亮，阿鲁

爱呀呀...

在悲痛中，这漫长的世界

为什么人的战斗，阿鲁！

无论的一天，它会愈合的伤害，会来的，阿鲁。

一切都交给我！

爱呀呀...

（即使我们的国家是不同的，

如果我们的话是不同的，

如果我们的角色是不同的，

我总是想...凝视着你的同一个月亮。）"

He remembered the nostalgic memories he had with raising Japan. He was betrayed, stabbed even. He was in so much pain, but even with all of those failures, he will never fall back, he will always rise and be unbeatable, no matter how deep the scars were

"The strong warrior shall never be forgotten, aru! They who fought for the nation, they who spilled blood for the nation, they who fought alone, They who were betrayed by their own comrades"

"Guang Hong, I know how I've always made Leo's name a disgrace. I don't want to lose you to the hands of the people who will eventually betray you. I know how it felt to be betrayed by the person you thought cared for you, it hurts. I don't want you to experience that" This time, China was the one who sobbed, he was reminded by Japan, and China won't have that on the human he had considered a little brother. Even if it is risky, he would cherish all of his moments with Guang Hong as nations and representatives

"I know... But China, wasn't the warrior who fought together with his ally the strongest? Friendship is a way to make people stronger, together... Don't worry China, I won't let Leo get the best of me... I will try to be one step ahead of him! Even if it means using the Polish rules!" China was surprised to see this side of Guang Hong. It was the side he thought to never see again, the warrior within him. It reminded him that Guang Hong is actually the strongest warrior he had ever seen

"And yet, the strong warrior was stronger with someone by their side, assuring them that they were not fighting alone"

end


End file.
